


Do you really want my firstborn child?

by female_overlord_3



Series: The Fates are the ultimate shippers [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, I love Maia Roberts, M/M, Magic-Users, One Big Happy Family, Plot Twist but not really, Poor Simon, Rumplestiltskin Elements, guess who just realized, that this fic has:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: I took the prompt and ran with it using Saphael:Years ago, you promised your firstborn to a witch. Since then, despite your best efforts, you can’t seem to get laid. The witch is starting to get pissed.Y’all get together to discuss your options and she starts coaching you on how to get men because she doesn’t want to waste more magic on you without promise of payment. The more time you guys spend together the more you realize you have a bit of a crush on her. Soon you’re sabotaging your dates on purpose to see her again.Long story short you fall in love and get married and do the sperm donor thing AND YOUR FIRSTBORN IS HERS BY DEFAULT and you live happily ever after. The end.





	Do you really want my firstborn child?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts), [RedEmerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEmerald/gifts), [Angelwithwingsoffire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun with this! The end is too mushy you guys! LOOK SHAY IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!!!

Okay so Simon knows this is a bad idea, hell he’s seen all the movies and read way too many books on it. He knows Clary would be lecturing him this very minute for doing something this stupid, but this guy is promising to give Simon the perfect guitar. _The guitar!_ It won’t break, he will always be able to find it and just by looking at it Simon knows it would produce the most incredible sounds he will ever have the chance of both hearing and making. All of this only for his firstborn child.

“You’re not going to hurt the kid right? Or use it for some sick sacrifice because let me tell you now that that is just wrong! What if they get sick and you don’t know what to do or I have some unknown life threatening disease that the baby gets! Are you apart of some weird child trafficking thing? Why can’t it be something not so small and- and squishy and fragile like a memory or my first book, something weird like that. I’ll give you my hair if you want! Magic users like you seem to want stuff like that. Wait so are you a witch? Magician? Wizard? An evil demon cause not a lot of people want someone else’s baby. Are you rumplestiltskins? You are so much hotter than the ones in the book. Does this make me that princess, I totally don’t mind cause then I get an awesome prince or princess who wants to take care of me and- why are your hands glowing red? Is that a bad thing, should I stop talking-” Simon snaps his mouth closed when the guys hands flash a different color.

Why does he like that? Is there such thing as a magic kink? _No bad Simon you shouldn’t be thinking that, this dude wants to take away your future firstborn. You cannot think he’s hot with his magic and pretty eyes and- goddammit why is everyone he meets so damn hot!_ He tries to berate himself but he’s not wrong. This magical dude is hot and if he wasn’t demanding his firstborn as payment maybe he could pine for a good couple of months before making a move.

“Dios yes please shut up! You are the first person i’ve ever met who talks so much. Are you even breathing?” The guy says and rubs at his forehead. “Look sadly that is the payment I was told to ask for, it’s not my fault nor my idea to take someone’s firstborn but rules are rules. Either walk away or give up your firstborn and we both walk away happy.” Simon thinks he grumbles some unflattering things in Spanish but the two years of required high school Spanish is still useless.

The guy raises an eyebrow at him in question, seeming to grow more annoyed by the second.

Simon’s leg starts to tap nervously as he comes to his final decision. “You’re not going to hurt the baby right?”

Letting out an insufferable sigh the guy crosses his arms and tils his head back as if he’s asking god for patience. “No the child will not be harmed. I may have magic but i’m not a monster. So have you decided?”

Hesitantly nodding Simon takes a breath. “I agree to the terms but only if you swear that you won’t let the baby be harmed.” “That’s perfectly reasonable. Fine I Raphael Santiago swear on the powers I wield and on my mother herself that no harm will come to the child.” A piece of paper poofs into Simon’s hand as ‘Raphael’ hands him a pen.

“Sign at the bottom and from what I can expect from you, I should have a baby in the next five years, maybe ten. You’re not that bad on the eyes. Please don’t take too long or trick a poor girl into having a child, that would be cruel. I’ll be checking in every once in awhile to make sure my end of the deal is being taken care of. This contract is legally binding as well as soul bound so it would be wise to keep up your end of the bargain. I think you want to remain alive mundane.” Raphael makes the contract disappear the second Simon finish signing and hands over the beautiful guitar.

“It was great doing business with you, I hope our future reasons for interaction are minimal.” With that Raphael disappears in a cloud of red smoke.

Simon remains standing there in shock because seriously did that really just happen? Looking down in his hand he brings the guitar up and positions it so he can strike a simple cord. It’s like hearing actual heaven. Well he has five to ten years before he can regret this why start now?

-

_Ten years later_

Nothing. Nada. Zip. Nilch. Every time Simon tries to get laid it just never works. Finding someone to actually have sex might be the main problem. Maybe he shouldn’t say he wants kids at twenty-eight years old or a kid to be specific after only a week of being in a relationship.

Sighing Simon exits the apartment of his now ex-boyfriend of a week. Sitting down on a empty bench he brings his guitar up onto his lap and plays a few keys slowly getting lost in the sound. “I can see why you wanted that thing, you make it sound beautiful.” Simon almost falls out of his seat when the witch guy- wizard? Crap he forgot his name, speaks right next to him. “Oh my god what the hell are you trying to kill me?” Thinking about it Simon realizes he passed the ten year mark. It was a month ago. Shit.

Before Simon can start begging for his life the Wizard guy starts talking. “It seems you’re having some trouble keeping up with you end of the deal.” Simon just blinks at him. “I- yes?” The guy gives him an eyeroll that makes Simon’s eyes feel phantom pains. “Well I guess i’m going to have to help you then. So from the few times i’ve checked in you seem to not care about the person’s gender. You go for the wrong type of people too just to let you know.” “Hey I have-” The glare he gets makes the words die on his tongue. “You try too hard which though isn’t a bad thing, it isn’t something many people are used to or like.” Eyeing Simon he just shrugs. “Your sense of fashion isn’t bad but you could do better.” Simon just gives him a look of outrage. “I will have you know I just got dumped and kicked out so I’m not really putting effort into what i’m wearing at the moment.”

The guy- okay Simon really needs to remember this guys name cause just calling him a guy is getting annoying. Fancy pants! He’s in a ridiculously expensive suit so it fits.

“You’ve honestly forgotten my name? I did have a friend I could set you up with who actually fits your personality quite well. Oh well I guess you’re on your own now.” Fancy- oh for the love of god! It started with an R and he knows he’s hear it before a couple times in hebrew school. Ronald? Nope. Richard? Well this guy kinda is a dick but still no. Randy- no Rafa- Raphael!

“Wait Raphael!” Simon yells before almost falling off the bench. Raphael just raises a brow at him and waits. “Could you please help me?” Raphael’s face remains blank before turning around to walk away. Simon slumps against the side of the bench in defeat.

“Well are you coming?” Simon’s head snaps up so fast it hurt. Raphael is a couple feet away, waiting with his whole body oozing impatience. “Ya- yes absolutely! Thank you! So much dude and I-” the glare he receives cuts him. “No talking chiquito.” Simon quickly grabs his things and follows.

-

Raphael sets Simon up with countless people, date after date that just don’t seem to work out. A month goes by, two then a third but nothing; it starts to become a routine. Raphael finds him a date, the date either leaves early or declines a second, Raphael cheers Simon up by putting a movie on for them and letting him quietly sulk. A time goes on Raphael starts to see Simon as less of an annoyance and more of a friend; a really good friend. They start to learn more about each other, become the best of friends. They begin to hang out more often for fun instead of finding Simon a date.

The longer this goes on the more Simon’s ‘little’ crush turns into a monster that borders on being a four letter word. First it was Clary and now it seems Raphael has filled her spot. Simon curses his hopelessness in love.

Raphael starts to question these strange new feelings he’s having, ones he’s never had before. He has never been a tactile man but more often he’s caught himself resting a hand on Simon’s arm, hugging him, wanting to hold the mundanes hand. He talks to Magnus, Ragnor and Lily about it. Lily just laughs at him. Ragnor gives him a look of pity with a large grin plastered on his face. Magnus though, magnus can’t help himself.

“My dear niño! I believe you’ve caught feelings, oh I never thought I’d see this day!” He cackles. “That mundane must be something to obtain all your attention, but he must be extraordinary to warrant your affections.” Raphael just glares at him though his cheeks have turned a light pink. “How’s your deal with tall, dark and hazel eyes?” He snarls back. That shut’s Magnus up in an instant. The two glare at each other until they slump down on Magnus’ couch now miserable. “We’re doomed.” Raphael groans. Magnus nods.“Most definitely.”

\-  

It takes almost another two months but finally they find the perfect person! Her name is Maia Roberts, she loves the same nerdy stuff he does, she’s insanely gorgeous, and wants to continue to go out with him. Simon is ecstatic. Raphael is not. He believed this would work out well in the end, knowing Maia had her own reasons for needing a date matched what Simon needed but... maybe it was too perfect and well matched?

Raphael congratulates Simon despite these _feelings_ but Simon could tell somethings off. He tries to press him but Raphael simply tells him the time and date as well as what Simon should wear before being called by a new client.    

Is it Raphael’s fault if Simon is half an hour late the next date? None at all, he simply misheard Maia when she called. Maybe he got the wrong cafe the next time but they were only a block away from each other and it was the fifth date.

It’s on the sixth date when Simon wants to punch something but he doesn’t know why. Maia and him are at a diner Simon found that makes the best oreo milkshake in the city. Ok not _the_ city but he hasn’t had any that can best it.

Things are good right now. He’s found someone who get’s him like- no he’s with someone dorky and smart like- NO. Simon Lewis you found the woman who will give you a child. Who you’re going to have to give to- WHY!!!

“Hey Simon, I don’t think you have heat vision.” Maia’s comment shakes him from his currently frustrating train of thought.

“I- Sorry. I mean like- heat vision would be awesome but it doesn’t always help, X-ray vision is better but then people would think I’m a pervert cause I could see through clothes so maybe no vision? How about flying cause if I ever needed to throw myself in the sun due to embarrassing situations like this one I totally could. Bye bye Simon, hello crispy death. Are we talking about general powers or superman? Cause the first thing I think of for heat vision is superman or cyclone but then there’s the whole DC and Marvel thing and I really don’t want to get into that when it’s so late-” “Simon” Maia tries. “I mean talking with you would be much more fun than Raphael cause he just listens and stays quiet-” “Simon” Nope still nothing. “which is nice but you actually participate and argue with me in a-” “SIMON” Maia finally shouts.

“Yes? Oh god I started ranting again and I-” She uses two fingers to physically keep his lips closed. “Nope no part 2. Will you let me talk before you go spiralling again?” She gives him a look saying he has no choice. Simone wisely nods and keeps his mouth shut.

Maia gives him a fond roll of her eyes before they focus on him.“So you seem a little stressed out a minute ago, you need to talk about it? Keep it to at least a paragraph please you talking machine.”

“I… um have no idea…. Okay so maybe i’m just confused about something?” He tries because that’s pretty much is how he’s feeling at the moment.

Maia flops back into the cushioned booth they’re in.“Well now I give you the freedom to lay it on me. All of it- no wait I bet I can solve it by the first word you say! Go on word vomit to your heart’s content, the first word that comes to mind.”

Simon remains quiet as his brain and mouth try to work together for once.

“Raphael is-” He finally blurts out. “I knew it.” Taking a long sip from her milkshake she smiles knowingly at him. Simon just stares even more lost as Maia continues to eye him with a look.

“How does Raphael-” Maia snorts when the realization hits him. “Oh no-” “Oh yes.” “-I'm a sad walking cliche.” “Yup.” “How did you know?” “Female intuition.”

Something in her tone makes Simon pause. “Is that the only thing?”

“I may have not told you everything since we started dating.” A glare makes him hold his tongue so she can continue. “I do like you and care about you Simon but I might possibly be using you to complete a deal I made with Raphael.” Maia says this gently as if she’s trying to soften a blow. Thankfully this information just fills Simon with relief. “Oh thank Star Wars I am too.”

“What no way maybe we can help each other out!” There’s a bright hopeful spark in her eyes this new information has been revealed. “I have a certain friend who needed my help so my deal was I got a house and stable job in exchange for giving someone who is looking to be a parent. Pretty much I need to have someone else’s baby. The problem right now being I can’t find anyone I’m okay with having their kid. Raphael has been trying to help me then lo and behold he finds you.”

“Ok a couple questions. First how long ago did you make this deal and second who is this certain friend?” Simon’s suggestive look makes Maia laugh. “Ok so as much as you’re a really amazing guy and I wish we met sooner, I believe we are destined for different people.” Simon gasps before grabbing her hands and whispers, “That is the nicest way someone has ever ended a relationship with me. Now how long and who is this friend?” “Uhhm it’s been almost five years. You’ll just have to wait and see who that special friend is.” Maia smirks at him when he whines at the last answer.

“So what about you what’s your deal?” “Ok you’re not going to believe this but I need to give Raphael my firsrborn child! I mean I don’t know if we actually need to have sex or we can just do the medical way but if you’re game i'm game.” Maia throws some cash for their bill and drags Simon out the door. “Wait is that a yes or am I going to die?” He asks as she hails a taxi. “We’re going to a hospital to do it the medical way. Simon we’re gonna have a baby- WAIT!” Simon actually yelps as he almost collides with Maia before she’s tugging him in the opposite direction. “Wait? Wait what! Maia where are we going now?”

Maia just smiles and leads them through the city.

Simon resigns himself until the street seems familiar and then he full on panics. “Maia no. No no no no no. WHY ARE WE GOING TO RAPHAELS!!!! MAIA?!” Maia ignores him as she drags him through the hotel and right to Raphael’s door.  She knocks then gives Simon a pat on the shoulder before rushing back down the hall.

The sound of footsteps grow louder as they get to the door and it opens. Body still in panic mode and his brain all over the place, the first thing that leaves his mouth is: “I love you.”

Simon is not sure whether he is proud or mortified for those words and going by the reaction from Raphael, he is really close to just running away. There is shock on Raphael’s face followed by confusion then ending with a furious glare. “I’m- I mean you don’t need to say it back, or say anything at all and- and I can just…. Go now. Forever. Or you know…. Go die.”

Shoulders hunched and the small hope that shined now sitting like a dead weight in Simon’s chest as he slinks back to the elevator to take him downstairs.

“You still need to pay me.”

Simon spins around so fast he tumbles to the floor but a red cloud catches him. “Honestly how have you made it this far in life?” He’s set on his feet and Raphael leaves him there. Simon waits for the door to slam in his face but it’s left wide open. He waits hesitantly in the doorframe until Raphael huffs and drags him in then setting him on the couch. So many people are dragging him around today.

Raphael stands before him with his arms crossed. “So you love me?” “Romcom.” “Dios we are.” He groans.

“Sorry?” Raphael just sighs before settling next him and creating as little space as possible. “I’m not.” “So-” “I know.”

“Omg you Han Solo’d me, you really do.” Simon whispers. “Si mi chiquito. Now please callate, it has been a very draining five minutes.” Raphael sinks closer and they both eventually relax into the couch.

“Holy shit we’re cuddling.” “Yes now if you would like to keep doing this please be quiet while I put a movie on.”

Simon nods eagerly and they settle in for the rest of the night. They can talk and figure things out tomorrow.

-

The next day turns into late afternoon with loud knocking shattering the very nice peace and quiet. They haven’t moved much from the last nights cuddle session besides a bathroom break or pins and needles. Raphael frowns at the door. “I don’t recall inviting anyone over today or ordering food.” Simon just shrugs and they wait for the intruder to leave.

The person knocks again but it’s accompanied by a very loud Maia yelling, “Santiago open up I have news!” An excited look brightens Simon’s face as he untangles himself from the blankets and answers the door. Raphael feels a bit uneasy at this reaction and remains on the couch as Simon, Maia and a third person walk over to him.

Simon settles back into his spot with Raphael while Maia takes a seat at the end of the couch and the third person, a woman with long white colored hair and a stern look stands behind her. “So did you tell him? I’m going to assume you have since you’re still here and apparently cuddled the whole night.” She nudges Maia who rolls her eyes. “Raphael this is Gretel. Gretel, Raphael.” The two nod at each other but remain silent. He likes her.

“So Simon did you tell him the news?” Maia gives them all a shining smile, excited for something Raphael cannot for the life of him understand why. “What news?” “We’re gonna have a baby! Well not now of course and like maybe in a couple years to be safe but a baby will be made.” This clears nothing up and he stares at them still confused. Maia pokes him with her foot in annoyance. “I will be giving a person a child as requested for my deal and Simon will be giving you his first born child as requested for his. You get Simon and I have Gretel. We shall be amazing aunts or we could have a weird family with two moms and dads, I just want the kid happy, healthy and able to kick butt if the occasion ever occurs.”

Raphael snorts at the realization for why the fates asked this specific payment for these two. “And you decided to tell me this in person for what reason?” Gretel smirks and gives him an amused look at the pout Maia makes. Glaring him down Maia crosses her arms, “If it’s a girl I name it, a boy you name it and twins I get dibs on both names. Said names will be a certain pair of twins from Star Wars.” Raphael sighs in acceptance and huddles closer to Simon. “You’re the one who’s going to have to carry them so do as you wish.”

Simon and Raphael return to watching whatever they left playing on the tv, Maia and Gretel eventually saying goodbye and leaves them alone.

“So we’re going to have a child together?” Raphael voices some odd hours later. “If you want to? I mean no matter what you’re getting my firstborn right? Hey what would happen to the baby after I gave it to, if I weren’t going to keep it, and like what happens if Maia does have twins; do you get the first one out or both?” Simon turns to face Raphael with a questioning look. “Also like how far do you want to do stuff with me, cause I know you’re Ace or like are not a fan of sexual stuff, but it seems cuddling is cool and-”

“Simon please breath.” Raphael is pleased when he does. “I’m not comfortable with sex but I have done it before and if the occasion arises, I wouldn’t mind having sex with you but maybe after we’ve gone on couple dates and possibly if we ever move in together. I do enjoy kissing and I will let you know if things start to get too much for me, I know sometimes things can get a little heated.”

Simon smiles and pecks Raphael’s cheek. “Awesome but like I’m totally fine not having sex cause yes i’m a sexual being but I do have hands and things that can easily get the job done.” He blushes a bit at what spills from his mouth but the happiness in Simon’s eyes never leave. Raphael nods in acceptance. “Noted, now what would you like for dinner?” He asks with a hint of mischief in his smile. “Pizza!” Simon requests and not a second later a large pizza box appears in his lap. “Omg can you do that for anything you want!?” This means no leaving the couch and Simon is all for that. “Yes but I don’t use my magic flippantly like a certain friend of mine does. Let’s eat I’m starving.”

And with that the rest of the night is a repeat of the one before.

-

_Six years later_

“I HATE YOU TWO SO MUCH. WHY DID YOU CURSE ME WITH THESE STUPID KIDS. I DEMAND ALL THE CHOCOLATE AND ALCOHOL I WANT AFTER I DELIVER THESE WATERMELONS YOU ASSHOLES. STUPID FUC- OH OW OW OW.” Maia curses as she’s wheeled her to a bed. “YOU BETTER BE COVERING MY MEDICAL BILLS SANTIAGO OR I WILL MURDER YOU ONCE THE BABIES ARE BORN.”

“Rapha you’re-” “Yes it was in her deal, thank Dios.” “I love her so much you guys.” “We know Gretel, we know.” “I’ll help you hide the bodies babe! I know you can do this!” “SOMEONE COME IN HERE SO I CAN BREAK THEIR HAND OR SO HELP ME!!!!” The three of them rush in and quickly comply.

-

Hushed cheering can be heard as Simon opens the door. Balloon’s and streamers an amethyst purple decorate the living room and entrance. The color is neutral since they wanted to be surprised what gender the babies would be and Gretel thought purple would be perfect because their babies are nothing but royalty.

“Soooo do we finally know what their names are and who won the bet- ow!” Jace yelps after Clary hits him. “This is why i’m the best uncle, I would never introduce them to betting or gambling!” Ragnor comments as he tries to sneak his way closer to the two babies carriers. “Say the man failing at not being obvious. Don’t you worry babies, uncle Magnus is going to make sure you guys are so well dressed, the other kids parents will die of eny!”

Raphael gives him a horrified look but Alec appeases him with smirk. “Don’t worry i’ll rane him in if he starts adding glitter.” “Thank god there’s someone who can actually do that.” Simon mumbles as he slowly and carefully removes a small form from one of the baby carriers, Gretel doing the same to the second one.

“Well everyone Maia called it from the start. I have little Luke and Gretel has little Leia.” Simon beams as he looks down at their son, Gretel mirroring the same look at their daughter. “Are we going to have to call Luke Lucian again?” Clary asks. “Heck no i’m papa Luke from here on!” Luke declares.

Raphael has situated Maia on her favorite chair and makes sure she’s comfortable before taking Leia from Gretel and simply holds her, gazing in awe at their beautiful girl before Maia demands to hold their daughter. Luke starts to cry in Simon’s arms so he softly croons to him to calm him back down. Everyone aw’s and starts to crowd the two parents with babies in their arms.

“So we all got a happily ever after, didn’t we Raph?” Maia looks up at him with joy before turning her full attention back to Leia. Raphael rests a hand on her shoulder and gives her a blinding smile. “Yes we did. I was a bit surprised by the result but I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Luke appears on Maia’s other side giddy. “Alrighty mama you’ve had them for nine month’s, let me hold my granddaughter!” She sticks her tongue out at him. “Hold it old man I promised a certain grandma dibs, Jocelyn.” Jocelyn squeals as she bumps Luke to the side and oh so carefully holds Leia. The utter look of devastation makes everyone laugh. “I want a divorce. This is an outrage. Jocelyn how could you!” He grumbles. “Alright alright we can divorce after you hold you.” Jocelyn teases as she transfers Leia to Luke’s arms. “She’s so small.” He whispers. “Well of course she is being in those huge hands of yours.” Gretel pokes his side as she moves to stand next to her wife. Luke doesn’t seem to hear a thing.

She nods her head to Raphael who walks over to his fiancé. When Simon looks up there are tears in his eyes. Raphael gently wipes them away and kisses his cheek. “See everything turned out perfect.” He murmurs as his hand every so softly caresses Luke’s chubby cheek.

“Now let Tìa Izzy hold her nephew then I would like to hold my niece!” She hip checks Raphael and makes grabby hands at Simon. Isabelle coo’s at him then slowly rocks him. “Oh i’m going to show both you and your sister so many ways to hurt bad people and i’ll always be here to help hide and destroy the body. Oh yes I will my little Jedi Knight! I’m going to help you dress with Uncle Magnus, Papa Luke and I will teach you how to break someone’s hand, I’ll be there when Aunt Lily teaches you to climb walls like a Spider-man! So many things you’re gonna be taught little guy.” Simon and Raphael eye her with both horrified acceptance.

“We have one weird family guy’s and it’s awesome.” Jace comments then his smug face drops as he looks almost scared to hold Leia when Luke offers her to him but once she’s in his arms a look of complete awe replaces it. “I will murder anyone that hurts you or your brother.” 

There’s a knock at the door before it opens and in walks Catarina sans scrubs for once. “Oh god i’m finally here, I need to hold some babies!” She quickly swoops in and nabs Leia from Jace who is first shocked then gives her a murderous glare. “I just got to hold her give her back Cat!” “Did you just work a twelve hour shift with overtime, so actually a fifteen hour shift, get vomited on, clean three of my patient's private parts, have to tell a family who are all diabetic why a slurpy is not healthy for the tenth time, give someone-” “Alright okay I get it, fine you can hold her!” Jace pleads as he slowly backs away. “Evil baby snatcher.” He grumbles but stays a bit behind Clary when Catarina casts him a dark look.

Lily pokes Cat’s side after fifteen minutes wanting her turn. “Can I hold my goddaughter now? I have been pretty patient.” Catarina looks like she’s gonna fight her about it but a warning look from Simon stops her. “Fine.” Lily gladly accepts Leia into her arms and starts chattering away about making sure she will kick everyone’s ass and be able to escape any place imaginable. 

Clary slowly makes her way to Isabelle so she can finally hold her godson. “Baby Luke’s godmother want’s to hold her godson! Izzy you’re hogging.” Isabelle gives her an unimpressed look to rival Alec’s and passes Luke to Magnus in spite as she stares Clary down. “Omg Izzy don’t do that! You could have dropped him!” Simon shrieks during the exchange. “Shay calm down I knew she was going to do that, I was ready. Oh aren’t you such a cutie I can’t wait til you get all fat and chubby so I can just gobble you up! Such an adorable little sailor all chubby and squishy oooh I can’t wait! Alec I want another baby now!” He pleads and holds Luke closer. “Wouldn’t you love a sibling sweetpea? You would be the best big sister wouldn’t you love and oh the outfits I could coordinate!” Alec gives their daughter a fond and amused look when she starts giggling. “Papa is silly but if he wants another baby then he’s going to have to talk to daddy about it.”

Magnus eventually offers Luke to Clary and goes to hold his daughter and swings her around to hear her laugh again until Alec brings them into his arms for a family hug.

“What about it Alexander dear? I’m sure Lydia wouldn’t mind if we asked again.” Magnus mumbles into the side of Alec’s neck before nipping it. Alec remains unshaken but pulls his family closer to him. “I said we were going to talk about it and we will later, once you’re not all baby high.”

“Eww gross. This is too mushy, we should leave Helen.” Helen snorts as she’s pushed through the front door. “But the babies Ali the babies!” The two swarm to Lily and wait to hold her. 

“Hey Helen, Shortcake I will fight you.” “Love you too Giraffe.” Aline looks around as Helen holds Leia and frowns. “Where’s baby giraffe?” 

“Working but will be here later.” Answers Isabelle. “Oh the presents!” Aline gasps as she heads back out the front door to her car. Clary eyes the entrance before asking,“Will she need-” “Someone help me- oh never mind Mel’s here. Ok you grab it this way and…” Aline walks backwards through the door and Meliorn after her, the two carrying in a beautifully crafted wooden crib which they move to the nursery before going back to bring in the second one.

“Aline they’re beautiful!” Simon gushes and hugs her tightly when she’s back in the room. “Well I couldn’t let you guys buy some crappy and expensive ones, plus I wanted to work with wood since it’s been a while.” Aline scoops Leia up and pauses for a moment. “So small and squishy I will protect you.” Helen leans over her shoulder and though they don’t want children, they wouldn’t mind being awesome aunties. 

Once everyone has held each baby at least once, even Lydia who showed up later in the evening, they all settle in the dining room for dinner. Magnus, Raphael, and Lydia get everyone’s requests before it’s all plated on the table. Glasses are raised and Magnus stands to make a toast. “Friends who are pretty much family, i’m glad we’re all here all happy and together as we say a certain phrase starting with F and ending with U to society for trying to make us to conform to it’s idiotic labels and ideologies. To our adorable and tiny new members as well as future ones to come, thank the nosy Fates, who deemed this was the life we worked towards. I love you all and- Alexander did you just take one of my shrimps!”

Alec is frozen mid chew, the tail of the shrimp poking out from his mouth as his husband stares him down. “Can I have Magnus if you guys get a divorce? I can picture it now at the next family get together as everyone wonders what great and unimaginable thing ended The Lightwood-Banes; Shrimp.”

Alec glares at his younger brother but fails because he’s trying not to laugh. “You can only have Magnus if you can handle him Max, it took me many dates and a certain goblin to help me capture him.” He says after he quickly finishes chewing and swallowing the remaining shrimp before pulling a grumbling Magnus down into his lap. Max laughs at them as he takes the seat left for him.

Raphael rolls his eyes at his friend and smirks when Maia flicks a carrot at the two. He looks to Simon next to him and is glad they made that deal all those years ago. Simon smiles softly at him and Raphael knows he’s glad too.  

**Author's Note:**

> There might be Malec. ~~What am I saying of course there's gonna be Malec!~~
> 
> Here's a little info thing I decided to add:  
> Simon (musician/accountant), Raphael (hotel owner), Maia (bartender), Gretel (cop)  
> Alec (lawyer), Magnus (bar owner), Ragnor (rich uncle, writer), Catarina (nurse), Clary (artist), Jace (defense trainer/food truck owner), Isabelle (forensic scientist), Luke (cop/antique dealer), Jocelyn (antique dealer), Lily (defense trainer/professional climber), Meliorn (florist), Aline (sculptor/lawyer), Helen (agent worker), Max (computer tech), Lydia (magic agent worker) 
> 
> Luke: Godmother- Clary (Simon) Godfather-Ragnor (Maia)  
> Leia: Godmother- Lily (Gretel) Godfather- Magnus (Raphael)


End file.
